The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘G12164’.
The new Lantana plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bellefonte, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely-branching Lantana plants with attractive flower coloration.
The new Lantana plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2011 in Bellefonte, Pa. of Lantana camara ‘Balucyell’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,684, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed seedling selection of Lantana camara, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lantana plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. on Feb. 23, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lantana plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. since May 16, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.